


Freaky Friday

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Stiles and Scott are the best bros ever, This has nothing to do with the movie btw, codewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek switch bodies, but Scott doesn't notice until he gets a special wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott woke up slowly to the feeling of Allison trailing kisses from his inner thigh to his groin under the sheets. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes again as he relaxed back onto the pillows. He was still a bit groggy and out of it because of the fight last night. Some old man – _warlock_ as Stiles pointed out– was trying to switch bodies with a college freshman. Apparently, that was his version of eternal youth. Derek and he took care of it, and—

“ _Fuuucck baby_ , just like that.” He groaned out when he felt wet warmth engulf his cock. Damn, Ally was definitely getting better at this, she was sucking on the head and licking him up from base to tip and doing this twist thing with her tongue to the head of his cock that had his breath hitching. 

He was thinking about grabbing her and pulling her up to kiss her but then she took all of him in and started to deep throat and Scott lost all train of thought as he gripped the sheets, Ally hated when he pulled her hair but he could still see the sheets rising and falling with the bobbing of her head in the dark. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” He was panting now. _Jesus_ , Allison was going all out. “Keep that up and I’m not gonna la—“ Allison seemed to take that as her cue to start sucking harder and Scott closed his eyes and started thinking about how he was gonna take her so fucking hard after he recovered from this later. She began to swallow around his dick and the tightness was enough to bring Scott over the edge calling out her name while he emptied down her throat. Allison seemed to freeze but Scott was in his post orgasmic haze and barely noticed.

“What did you call me?” A voice that was definitely not Allison asked. 

Scott froze and looked down at his lap to see Stiles staring back at him from under the covers with a look of pure shock and hurt combined. Scott started blinking harder and tried to process what the fuck just happened.

“Uh… you’re not Ally.” He murmured in his own state of shock and his voice sounded off but he didn’t really dwell too much on it. The bigger concern here is that his childhood best friend just blew him.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Stiles shouted and the look of shock was replaced with a look of fury. “What the fuck?!” He threw the sheets back and Scott looked away because Stiles didn’t have any clothes on. 

Suddenly Scott was aware that he was naked, in bed, with Stiles and scrambled off the bed to get some pants on. He found a couple of sweat pants that weren’t his and shoved them on. Now that he was out of bed and looked around, Scott saw that he wasn’t in his apartment. “How did I get here?” 

Stiles pulled a pair of boxers on and was giving him an angry and confused glare. 

“Derek, what the _fuck_ are you talking about?” He shouted. 

“Derek? Stiles it’s me—“ Stiles cut him of by stabbing his index finger to his chest.

“Why the hell did you say _Allison’s_ name when you came?” And his eyes were switching between being pissed and hurt.

Scott tried to put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder but his friend flinched away. 

“No don’t touch me! Answer my damn question!” His heart was jack rabbiting out of his chest. Fuck, if he didn’t calm him down Stiles was going to have a panic attack. 

Scott raised his palms up in surrender and backed away a step and bumped into something and turned around only to meet face to face with Derek. Scott flinched back but it was just a mirror. 

He leaned in again and was met by Derek’s face. His brown eyes were replaced with Derek’s hazel ones, his tan skin was now light, he ran a hand through the scruff on his face and let it drop.

What was his _life_?

Stiles was still shouting bloody murder when Scott interrupted him. 

“Stiles! Freaky Friday!” 

Stiles immediately shut up.

“Scott?” the question came out in a small voice.

“Yeah, buddy.”

“Oh my God, what is my _life_?!?” Stiles threw himself on the bed and put a pillow over his face. “This never happened, Scottie!” The statement came out muffled and Scott chuckled. 

And this is why they’re best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a sequel and I have delivered!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Derek woke up in a daze. Dealing with the wizard earlier in the night left him feeling drowsy and unsteady. 

He felt the shift of another body beside him in bed and smiled, at least he’s safe back home with his mate. He closed his eyes and turned to his side to slide a hand down Stiles' hips when the younger man shifted and bent forward so his ass pressed up against Derek's very interested erection.

The way the sheets were covering him up Derek was only getting slight glimpses of Stiles’ skin and realized Stiles was playing with him. Derek felt a smile tug at his lips as he sat up and shifted onto his knees. Stiles always tries to make love to him after facing off against any threat, they probably hadn’t earlier because Derek passed out when he touched the bed. He barely remembered getting home. 

He gave a low chest deep growl and hauled Stiles up onto his hands and knees. He pulled the sheet up inch-by-inch and even in the dark Derek could appreciate how long and slim his boyfriend’s legs were. Derek gave an appreciative purr as he dipped to kiss up his mate's leg and halted when he felt that Stiles had shaven his legs. That was new, and a bit thrilling too if Derek was being honest with himself. 

He bent over to begin licking the skin he was exposing from his claves up to the back of Stiles' knees and up his hips, every now and then nipping and sucking at the skin to leave marks to appreciate later. Derek had barely finished one leg when he felt Stiles trembling.

“You're so beautiful.” He whispered as he ran his hands higher, pushing the sheet past the curve of the boy's cheeks and gently bit on the cleft of his ass and was pleased when he heard an unusually high-pitched gasp.

Derek moved his hand up Stiles bare thigh as he kissed up his spine and was about to tease his cock when he felt something completely different. 

He froze in place and the person— _the woman_ —underneath him shifted.

“Don’t stop Scott, this feels amazing.” Allison purred while grinding her hips back on Derek’s groin.

“Allison?” He choked out. 

“Keep going.” She panted.

Derek snapped out of it and jumped back from the huntress like if he’d been burned. His legs tangled in the comforter on the bed and he fell on the far side of the bed on his back.

“I- I’m sorry I thought-” He stammered while trying to remember how he’d ended up in bed with Allison.

“Uh uh, there’s no way you get to get me going like that just to back off, Scott.” She purred and straddled him, she was naked and—fuck—Derek’s alpha was going to kill him.

“Allison, what are you doing?” He whispered frantically trying to push her away. “I’m not Scott!”

“Oh are we playing that again?” She laughed while—thank God—getting off of him. 

Derek sat up only to be pushed back on the bed by Allison who then cuffed him to the bar on the headboard. 

“What are you doing?” He demanded anxiously while tugging at the restraints all the while confused as to what was happening.

“Catching myself a very very naughty alpha.” She winked and began to kiss him. Derek turned away from the kiss and tried to pull the handcuffs off and was surprised when they held. 

“Don’t even try it, a particular red head gave me these.” She chuckled as she kissed down his chest. What the hell had gotten into Allison? Scott is going to know, you can’t keep things like this from a werewolf. 

He pulled on the handcuffs once more until Allison’s words sunk in. Oh fuck, these are Lydia’s cuffs. The banshee felt that the group, especially the human members, needed something easy to carry that could null a werewolf’s powers enough to be able to subdue them. They were _not_ for recreational use!

“Before we get to the fun stuff.” She said as she grinded down on his lap and turned on the side lap and began to rummage through the bedside table. 

With the light on, Derek recognized that he wasn’t in his apartment.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Looking to his left, he tried to see what Allison was doing but his arm distracted him. _Scott’s arm_ , his mind supplied, his tattoo in particular. He looked down to his chest and saw tan skin and closed his eyes praying that life would just give him a fucking break sometimes. 

“What’s your safe word, Scott?” Allison asked while holding a leather paddle. Derek could feel his eyebrows trying to reach his hairline and he tried to sit up. 

“I’m not _Scott!_ Allison, let me go!” He growled and yanked at the cuffs once more, only succeeding in hurting himself. He was contemplating just trying to knock her off with his legs but he didn’t want to risk hurting her. 

“Oh, my bad.” Derek though she was going to let him go until she added, “What’s your safe word, _Alpha_?” She drawled and Derek groaned in frustration. He was never going to see Scott and Allison the same way again. 

“Ally?” Stiles’ voice sounded from inside the apartment and Derek sagged in relief. 

“Not a good time, Stiles!” Allison yelled back at the same time Derek shouted, “Get in here!”

“Uhh, I’m coming in!” Stiles warned as he opened the door and Allison scrambled to cover herself with the bed sheet and hid the paddle under a pillow. 

Stiles’ head popped into the room and his eyes widened as he took in the scene.

“Not a good time, Stiles.” Allison was blushing fiercely. 

Derek pulled at the handcuffs again and growled, “Stiles! Get me out of here!”

“Umm Ally, Scott and Derek switched bodies. So that-” He pointed at Derek. “-is my boyfriend.”

Allison’s head whipped back to stare at Derek.

“Babe, you here?” Scott—with Derek’s voice—called from somewhere inside the apartment. Derek scowl deepened when he heard him. It’s so weird to hear your own voice. 

Derek looked down at himself and saw that Allison was still on top of him and if Scott walked in…

“Allison, get off of me!” Derek hissed. “He’s going to _kill_ me!”

“Oh God!” She scrambled off of him when she realized they weren’t kidding. She was quickly putting on a robe while chanting a litany of ‘I’m sorry’ and went to get him out of the cuffs. 

“I’m so so _so_ sorry! When you said you weren’t Scott I though you were playing a game and—oh my God—I feel like an idiot.” She released him from the cuffs and backed off. 

Derek immediately got off the bed and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts that were left on the floor. They all stood around the room awkwardly looking at each other when Stiles began to fidget and Derek knew that he’d need to speak within the next two minutes or burst. It was a quirk he was usually fond of when he wasn’t annoyed by it. 

“So were you two…” 

“No.” Derek answered while rolling his eyes. Stiles hadn’t even lasted 40 seconds. 

“’Cause that looked-”

“No.” He reiterated. 

“We didn’t do anything.” Allison insisted. “Promise.” 

“There you guys are. Hey babe!” Scott came into the room and was almost to Allison when Derek’s nostrils flared and he had the werewolf inhabiting his body pinned to the wall before he even comprehended what he was doing.

“ _Mine._ ” He growled with a possessive fury that startled him so much he backed off of Scott instantly. 

“What the fuck was that!?” Stiles was at Scott’s side while the wolf was coughing and trying to catch his breath.

“I have no idea.” He looked from Scott back to Allison and the same voice in the back of his mind repeated _Mine_.

***

“I have an idea.” Derek sighed and drank some of the coffee Allison made. They all headed for the kitchen because being in Allison and Scott’s room was putting him on edge.

Stiles was practically vibrating in his seat with anxiety. “Shoot.” 

“I think that just because we switched bodies doesn’t mean our wolves switched too.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked. 

“Well, I _know_ Stiles is my boyfriend but your wolf—that’s still in this body—is telling me that I belong with Allison. Hence, me almost taking off your head when you tried to reach her earlier.” He shrugged and drank more coffee.

“We’ll figure this out.” Stiles said while holding his hand and as Derek squeezed back he heard a low growl coming from Scott and let go.

“Holy crap.” Scott sat up after realizing what he was doing. “How do we fix this?”

Allison spoke up. “Should we call Deaton or Lydia?”

“I’ll call Deaton now. If he doesn’t know _then_ I’ll risk waking Lydia before 8 a.m.” Stiles got up and headed to the living room to make the call. 

After a few minutes the human came back and clapped his hands together loudly.

“All right, according to Deaton you two have to bite each other and your inner wolves will do the rest.” 

Stiles was biting his nails and Derek just wanted to hold him but it felt wrong, he huffed when he realized it was his instincts telling him that he isn’t the one who’s supposed to comfort Stiles. 

“C’mon Scott, the quicker we do this the better.” He stood up and walked around the table meeting Scott. 

“Okay, where are we supposed to bite each other?” The younger wolf asked while scratching the back of his head.

Stiles spoke up, “Your arms will do.”

Both wolves looked at each other and nodded. 

Derek grabbed his body’s arm and Scott did the same.

“Ready?” Scott asked and Derek shook his head. “One, two and three!”

Derek bit hard into the flesh in front of him and felt Scott bite him at the same time. The taste of copper flooded his mouth and his vision whited out.

Next thing he knows he’s on the floor of Scott’s kitchen clutching his arm with Scott in front of him. 

He let his head fall back to the floor as he exhaled in relief. 

It worked.

“Derek?” Stiles hovered over him, biting his lips and gaze filled with concern. He grabbed the front of his boyfriend’s hoodie and hauled him down for a scorching kiss. 

Stiles’ mouth is hot and soft, he tastes like sugar, coffee and heaven. Derek licked over Stiles’ lips again and again until Stiles made this broken noise and let his mouth fall open, let his body press forward and Derek’s arms are sliding up his back, pulling him closer, sliding down his arms and up to his cheeks and touching him everywhere. 

Some one clearing their throat makes them end the kiss. 

They’re both breathing hard when Stiles chuckles and tells him the best idea he’s heard all night. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got me 2nd place on the 4th challenge of the Mating Games! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
